What Lies Below
Details Walkthrough Start Rat Burgiss is on road between Varrock and Lumbridge, by the crossroads to the Digsite. Speak to Rat Burgiss. He will tell you that a bunch of outlaws have ransacked his trading cart and that he needs you to get back the 5 papers they stole from him. He will give you an empty folder to keep them in. Head to forest north-west of Varrock Palace, you can use shortcut that goes under Varrock wall. There you'll find the Outlaw camp. (This camp has moved because the grand exchange is there as of 26 November 07.) The camp is to the west and slightly south of the Grand Exchange, just south of Luciens house.(Temple Of Ikov quest) Once at the camp, kill five Outlaws (level 32) to retrieve five of Rat's papers, then use them on the folder to get a full folder. Return to Rat with the folder and he will ask you to deliver Letter to Surok to Surok Magis in the library of Varrock Palace. Head to the library and speak to Surok Magis. He will destroy the letter and tell you that he can turn plain clay into gold bars! He will need two items, an ordinary bowl and a infused wand. He will give you Sin'keth's diary and a wand to be infused with chaos. He will tell you to search the library to find another tome, but he doesn't tell you the name. It is Dagon'hai history. Chaos altar Now you have to go to the Chaos altar. This requires a chaos talisman or chaos tiara. Also do not forget to bring the required 15 chaos runes to use with the altar. Option 1 Head to the Chaos Altar entrance in the wilderness, and once inside make your way through the maze to Chaos Altar. This can take some time as the maze can get frustrating, and the walk into the wilderness to get to the altar can also be dangerous. The Abyss can also be used. Option 2 Read the Sin'keth's diary and then go east of Varrock. There you should find a statue of Saradomin. Talk to Anna Jones and she will give you a bronze pickaxe. You must use a bronze pickaxe to excavate the statue to reveal the Tunnel of Chaos entrance. Enter the tunnel and you will find that Dagon'hai organisation lives there. Head north until you reach a portal. The portal leads to the third level of the Chaos Maze. Solve the rest of it to reach the altar. Wand Use your wand on the altar and it will absorb the 15 chaos runes and turn to infused wand. Now return to the library of Varrock and talk to Surok Magis with infused wand. He will then give you Surok's letter for Rat. Ending Head back to Rat and deliver the letter. Rat will explain to you that he is actually the commander of Varrock Palace Secret Guard and that Surok Magis is planning on taking over the Kingdom of Misthalin by using a mind control spell on King Roald. Rat will direct you to Zaff, owner of the Staff shop in Varrock, in order to prepare a spell to counteract Surok's. .]] Talk to Zaff and he will explain his plan to you. Zaff will give you a Beacon Ring and Zaff's instructions on how to arrest Surok Magis. Get your gear ready for a fight. Head to Surok and talk to him. He will cast his spell on King Roald and you will have to fight him. Fight King Roald (Level 47) until he is at 0 hitpoints and then operate the Beacon Ring. Zaff will arrive and will save King Roald. He will then tell you to go and talk to Rat. Return to Rat Burgiss to finish the quest. Reward *8000 Runecrafting *2000 Defence experience *1 quest point *The Beacon Ring *Access to a shortcut to the chaos altar. Trivia *The Beacon Ring doesn't have any special abilities after the quest, except for its +2 Magic Attack bonus and it's +1 Magic Defence bonus. *The second time you talk to Rat during the quest, your character will say "All work and no pay makes _____ (character name) a dull adventurer.". This is a reference to Jack's famous line from the film The Shining. *The outlaw monster released during the quest is the first new free monster since the Stronghold of Security. *The Aphro-Dizzy-Yak Surok mentions refers to "aphrodisiac", something which causes sexual arousal. *The woman who gives you a bronze pickaxe to help find the shortcut is named Anna Jones. If you talk to her further, she reveals her full name to be Louisiana Jones, a joke on the name of the famed movie hero Indiana Jones. *The Beacon Ring can be reobtained by talking to Zaff, with no additional cost. *The first letter from Rat Burgiss you take to Surok Magis can be translated. The translation means: :Surok Magis, :Your actions are being watched. We know what you are trying to do and the VPSG will stop you! Do not attempt to leave the palace or you will be arrested on sight. We will not hesitate to kill you if you disobey King Roald's orders. :Rat Burgiss *"Won't be disinclined to acquiese to the request?" is a phrase used by your character during the quest, it is a direct quote from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. (Elizabeth, "Well you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." * If you have completed the Garden of Tranquility quest, while fighting King Roald he will shout at you phrases like "I'm allergic to Roses!" and "That garden was awful!" which is a reference to the Garden of Tranquility. If you have completed Shield of Arrav, he will also say "a member of the phoenix gang?" If you have completed Darkness of Hallowvale, he will also say "you're with the vampires." * In the quest, Surok uses mind control on the king. This technique to take over important figures or kingdoms has been used many times before in films and TV shows. It has been especially used in Science-Fiction, as one example is when in Doctor Who, the Cybermen used signals and earphones to take over the minds of millions of people, eventually converting them into Cybermen themselves. Another prime example, not of science-fiction, is the film Johnny English, where a French entrepreneur attempts to take the position of King of England by replacing the Archbishop of Canterbury with a fake. * During the quest, if you talk to the leader of the Dagon'Hai, and you claim to be a very POWERFUL mage, the leader the cast a spell on you that will make you dance, joy jump, or headbang, regardless of your mage defence. This may indicate that the Dagon'Hai have very high mage levels. However, if the player has a very high magic level, the spell will backfire and the Dagon'Hai member will do said emotes. *The name What Lies Below is a reference to the Harrison Ford Movie "What Lies Beneath." *The Mage Surok Magis bears a striking resemblance to Gandalf the Grey from the Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. Music *Alternative Root - Tunnel of Chaos *Suroks Theme - In fight with King Roald - released 5 February 2008, automatic credit for those who already completed the quest Category:Quests Category:Varrock